Hinata's Wanting Lust
by Miouta Uzumaki
Summary: What happens when Hinata's mixed tailed beasts of two is now in her as a jinchuuriki, she gains new powers, but having her love not be acknowledged by Naruto, but only her strength? She decides to chase for what she wants from Naruto and by force.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool night when a certain Hyuga was pleasuring herself in her bed thinking of her favorite ninja, the base of her new found confidence since she was little. Her name was Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the clan. Her inspiration was Naruto Uzumaki whom she had loved and adored ever since they went into the ninja academy. "Oh, oh Kami, imagining Naruto-kun do such lewd things to me is making feel aroused", said Hinata. She had always needed the confidence to confess her feelings to Naruto, but would faint right after she had turned a deep crimson red and fall to the ground. She held her free hand over her mouth as she yelled out "I"M CUMMING!"

As her love juices spurt out, she had cleaned the bed and went back to sleep saying "I love you Naruto-kun, just please, love me back." Next morning, she met up with Kurenai Sensei, and her fellow teammates Kiba, and his dog Akamaru, and Shino. "Good morning, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Kurenai-sensei." "Good morning to you too, Hinata", Kurenai said. "Morning Hinata," Shino, and Kiba said back to her as Akamaru began sniffing a all too familiar smell on her jacket that had white texture. "Eeep! Excuse me for a moment", she petted Akamaru and pushed him away and while she wasn't to be seen she cleaned her jacket of the juice she spurted and came back with cute smile toward everyone. "To the subject at hand, We will be taking a break from missions for 2 weeks, besides team Kakashi who will come back tomorrow, so rest up, and train", Kurenai said waving goodbye to the other while the others left.

However, Hinata walked up to Naruto's house, hoping that Naruto would come back, but being the greatest ninja he is, she shouldn't worry a thing. "Hmmm maybe I should start preparing for some things when Naruto comes back..." an evil smile forming on her face. Going to a nearby store, she bought soft but strangling wires with a paralysis seal, black lingerie set, a female masquerade and a whip. she blushed of the things she would do to Naruto, her nose bleeding the same way Jiraiya would when peeping on girls. She thought to herself that she was just as much a pervert as that hermit Jiraiya who peeps on girl's bath houses. However, the thought of Naruto spying on her masturbating made her so hot she almost orgasmed. This was the very reason however, that made her grow confidence to confront Naruto, but scared of rejection she would have to do this to him.

"Naruto-kun, if you hate this please forgive me, but I can't hold back this desire." She thought of her past as how her farther had been strict, Hanabi being a ninja born with talent, trained by her father, and Hinata holding herself back because she was reminded of mother, that she couldn't battle someone who showed such deep kindess to her. But, she has already gotten what she needs to beat Hanabi, then afterwards, gain her fathers respect to marry Naruto (Traditional arranged marriage held by clan until proven worthy otherwise to have freedom to wed their own beloved).

As Hinata thought back to the days of the academy while she walked to her home, everyone would never interact with Naruto even if it was a law to treat everyone in Konoha with respect. Hinata was the only who had shown interest in him when they were little, and now Naruto was praised as the hero he now is. It was dark at night when she heard someone call out her name. "Hinata-sama, how was your day? No tribulations or bad times today right?" Hinata turned around and saw that it was her cousin Neji but she called her a brother since they were close as family.

"Oh hi Neji-niisan, no actually I've been doing great today, except I feel bad for Naruto when he was a kid and still dosen't value his own life as we all do, I'm not trying to insult him.

"Don't worry, I know he will actually take it as a compliment that you care for him deeply as Leaf comrade, Hinata-sama, whatever is in the bag, is it gifts for Naruto?"

Hinata blushed,"Yes I hope he will appreciate this, it's a surprise."

"Well, I wish you luck, with your training and to 'woo' Naruto with reason and beauty, yosh I will be heading back", Neji left smiling at her while walking away to his home.

'Arigatou Neji-niisan.'

So tomorrow she will steal Naruto's virginity by raping him in his apartment, but she obviously won't reveal herself until the time has come to do so. She has also started tying larger strands of hair to the front of her face while changing the style of her hair on her back as well. 'Different, but still sexy' was all she thought as she made her new appearance. She went back to sleep, thinking of Naruto, and as she didn't know it, she was pleasuring herself in the upper mid-section, she didn't want put more clothes in the wash.

"Naruto, please, I'm begging you, do it to me!"

"Ok, Hinata I've been wanting to do it with you for some time now!"

Both of them started stripping themselves of clothes, and started kissing each other. She had always like him feeling her, but she knew it wouldn't be the same as with the real Naruto since it was dream. He then started to lick her womanhood earning moans from the dark-blue haired woman. 'Hinata-chan, your pussy tastes so good, I want more!' Hinata was so frustated 'Why does this Naruto keep saying the same thing over and over?' Naruto then thrusted his member into her saying 'Ah, I can't take it anymore, I'm CUMMING!' Hinata saw what had happened, but nonetheless dissapointed, as this was the only set of sex he had with Naruto and his member was 10 inches, but only able to feel just a tenth of the pleasure. She snapped her fingers and was now looking at her tailed beast behind the cages.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans Initiated

Morning came the next day, Hinata awoke went go outside the compund when her and the elder that took the place of Hiashi, was his brother, Hizashi whom approached her with another duel with Hanabi.

"Come inside the dojo, we will see if you have the power to fight Hanabi, and maybe more of the Hyuga's", Hizashi requested.

"What is my accomplishment of this bring for me?"

"You will not need to be forced into an arranged marriage, if you defeat Hanabi, and if you manage to defeat a stronger Hyuga after Hanabi, you will have freedom from our rules."

This was Hinata's chance, she could prove herself worthy in front of her clan, to marry just a selected few outside of the clan, and if so, defeat the stronger opponents, she will be able to marry anyone.

**'Hey you're not forgetting you have me, the newly formed tailed beast? Are you? I mean why not beat Hanabi and the others, with my power?'**

'It wouldn't be fair against Hanabi, however I will use your power against the other Hyuga, besides I already have a new technique.'

**'Hmm... very well, however if things don't go the way you want it, I will take over.'**

Hinata nodded her agreement, and followed her godfather inside the compound. She had found her younger sister, Hanabi, who was the only trained daughter personally by Hizashi, who had thought that her talent as a ninja and training should surpass those who wasn't born with the talent. But this fight would change their minds of not only Hiashi, but the elder Hyuga as well.

"Hinata, please I will try to go easy on you so don't hold back," Hanabi begged.

"NO! You will hurt her, and not hold back against her, if you hold back, I will punish you with brute force!", Hizashi regretted saying these things but did for Hiashi who was dead long ago.

Hanabi started having tears roll down her cheeks, when Hinata came to her "it's okay Hanabi, I trained severly to beat not only you but surpass father as well." Hanabi smiled at her sister as they went into their stances.

"Thank you Hinata, we shall we begin, I only care for our happiness."

"Hanabi, I love you as the only sister and representation of mother in this family, but this will hurt."

"Byakugan!", they shouted out.

"Begin!", the elder referee yelled out.

Hanabi went forward running towards her sister activating her technique, "Spike Air Leg Palm!"

"16 Trigrams, Wind Gyration!"

The Air Palm went back and hit Hanabi in a chakra point on her face(no pun intended) as she screeched in pain.

As Hinata closed, Hanabi prepared for the next attack.

"8 Trigrams, Double Rotation!"

"Take this!, Fire style: Flame kick!"

Hinata was burnt to a crisp when she suddenly came behind Hanabi, she then readied her technique.

"Water style: Water Cube of Insignificant Ruin!"

Hanabi couldn't breathe and suddenly gasped for air until Hinata released the technique, and Hanabi bowed her surrender to her older sister, and embraced her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I used my substitution jutsu in that fight to evade the technique, where did you learn a fire jutsu?"

"I had an affinity for it, what about you? How do you have two elements?"

"I saw Naruto train one time with leaves, his affinity was wind, so I did the training myself, the leaves were not only cut in half by wind chakra, but also soaked."

Hizashi came by between the two and said his vows.

"Congratulations, you two showed care for each other even when fighting, I was strict because anything could happen to this village such as traitors, or missing-nins, however, If you didn't hesitate, you would show our village did not care for others lives, I'm proud of you two."

"Hizashi, I would like to fight a stronger Hyuga to attain freedom, please", she shot him a glare directly to his eyes, it started to scare Hiashi shitless, as he paled in white.

'Is this the same Hinata? Something about her is different.'

"A-a-are y-you s-sure H-H-H-Hinata?, Shouldn't you r-r-rest for a w-while?" Hizashi wasn't talking right every time he saw a death glare between himself and his eldest daughter.

"I am sure, I love this man more than anything, after Ten-Tails died last year, his father gave his life to me saying 'Please don't let Naruto die, he is my only son, I love him very much, you have my blessing to marry him', Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage entrusted me to his son Naruto Uzumaki, but I will still need to prove myself to you as a daughter and heiress of the clan."

"Very well, if you had told me before, the elders would let you but seeing you determined, I-I will let you prove yourself worthy by fighting me."

"Yosh! I will defeat you and attain freedom from Hyuga law, get ready Hizashi."

They prepared stances, as Hizashi ran forward and air palmed Hinata in the chest, Hinata fell back, but went back on her feet, her chest in pain.

'**Hmph I'll fix that'**

'Thanks Homura(Tailed Beast's name).'

"Goddesses' Hurricane Palms of Infinite Stings!"

**'Smart, mixing water, and wind to form a hurricane.'**

"32 Trigrams, Quadruple rotation, WHAT?"!

The hurricane palms not only reached Hizashi fast, it also engulfed him, as he was in no condition to yell out his unbearable pain. Wounds began forming around his body, bleeding from each small slice, luckily not much chakra was put into the attack, freeing Hizashi from the entanlgement.

"I give, you have won the battle, Hinata, congratulations."

"Thank you, Hizashi, I shall take my leave th-"

"Not so fast, Hinata, I was just wondering how did you get back from that attack when I sent a hit on your chest?"

"Oh, I made a deal with 2 jinchuuriki to gain their tailed beasts, one was from the Fourth Hokage, and someone from the Hidden Waterfall village, Fuu, b-."

"Don't worry Hinata, I know about the Nine-tails, and Seven-tails, bu- WAIT YOU HAVE TWO TAILED BEASTS IN YOU? This is a huge responsibility for you, however, seeing as it has been a year since the tailed beasts have come out of the husk of Ten-Tails, I was wondering where Seven-tails was, nonetheless, please take care."

Hinata nodded her agreement and went back to her room, thinking of ways to allure Naruto, night was here and so was Naruto and his team. As Hinata thought to herself, she again imagined the lewd perverted thoughts as the real Naruto, started telling her things as he raped her again and again.

As Naruto licked her "Oh, Hinata-chan, your breasts feel so good."

"Ah, ah more Naruto, please", Hinata begged for more when Naruto suddenly pinched her nipples.

"Eh? you liked being raped? Or is it that your virginity belongs to me? Oh you cock-hungry whore!"

"Yes, I am addicted to your cock only please let me su-"

"Ah, ah, ah, first..."

Hinata started moaning as he began to play with her clit "OH YES NARUTO, LICK ME THEIR HARDER, THRUST YOUR TONGUE IN DEEPER! Wait!"

Hinata awoke from her dreams, shaking her head so much, she wasn't ready for Naruto to say such insults. Hinata walked to his apartment, smacked her lips seductively and began her desire. She then focused chakra on her hands and feet to climb rather than run which would attract more attention. She neared his window and activated her Byakugan. She found Naruto in the shower mumbling to himself, and yet depressed. She had wondered what was wrong with him, and couldn't help but feel sad as well. However, the plan must go on, she had what she needed in the bag but won't use the whip today. Naruto got out of the shower, and dressed in his usual clothes, and went to sleep, it was Hinata's chance.

"Ok, I just have to be quiet, a ninja never fails at that!"

She moved to window, and opened it slightly enough for her to get in and close the window and cover it so no one could peep at them. She put on her masquerade mask, wore her black lingerie set and did her hair, not even Shikamaru could notice it was her (not that he seen her), she wasn't that different, but not exactly the same. She put the paralysis seal on Naruto's forehead and tied the wires around his body, waking Naruto as Hinata pulled a kunai to his face. Hinata was about to add the suffix -kun, but that would give her away.

"Naruto, hold still, you will _feel good soon._"

"W-what? Who are you? What do y-you want?" He was frightened and his skin pale was a color to match.

"I won't tell you who I am, instead I will show you later on, and what I want, well you will see."

"If you don't get out, I will scream, and you will be arre-AHH"

"Sorry Naruto, but you will understand soon enough."

She had Air Palmed Naruto but was so swift Naruto had thought he didn't see the technique before. Now as she dipped the kunai onto his chest, and tasted a small drip of his blood, before, tearing his jacket and shirt apart. She moved onto his lower leggings, and took them both off, with Naruto's manhood, 10 inches in the air. She started planting kisses on his lips, and went for dominance, by licking inside his mouth, and kissing him outward as well. Naruto didn't know what to do, reject it because he was kissing a person he didn't know, or accept it when he is no condition to do so. As she let go of his lips, she started to plant kisses across his chest and started to suck on his manhood. Naruto had gained his voice back from the gracious pleasure he was receiving.

"O-oh K-Kami!, you can't suck my cock, you will be too aroused and then you are going to take my virginity, please don't, I'm begging you!"

"Sorry Naruto, but I make the decisions here, your semen is so good, were you thinking of lewd stuff? Maybe, fuck a girl until she's pregnated with 30 of your kids?"

"THERE'S N-NO W-W-WAY IN HELL I W-W-OULD D-DO THAT O-O-O-OR EVEN THINK OF THA-AHHHH, da-AHHHHH, I'M CUMMING!"

His load spurt into her mouth and she had licked the head of his manhood, while also drinking his semen, there was so much it came out of her mouth as well. She had drank as much as she could and she seductively smiled at her Naruto. 'I never thought Naruto's semen would taste so great, and delicious, it beats my favorite meals!' Naruto was too apalled to think anything, it was his first time getting a blowjob, and this girl gave him pleasure he never felt before, but didn't think it would keep going. Hinata inched closer to Naruto's face, thinking that he might kiss her but was incorrect. Hinata grabbed his head and told him to _lick_, and he did as he was commanded, to lick her womanhood.

"My god the smell is getting me arou-"

"JUST LICK IT! Since I know you are not trying, I will cling onto your chest as hard as I can!"

Naruto shook his head violently thinking it might escalate to a kunai piercing his chest. Naruto started doing his best making out with her womanhood, and forcefully had drank her juices. He had then gained speed, and started licking as furiously as he could into her. Hinata started to moan, and couldn't hold back her orgasm, she had to let it out soon.

"You're going to drink my orgasm, EVERY LAST BIT! Or your virginity is mine!"

Naruto was too aroused, he just kept on licking, without knowing what she said. She felt her climax and tryed to look away, but as Hinata held her hands in place, he drank it down swallowed quite a bit, but spit out the rest. "Oh Kami! You are so good, I want more of you and I will get it out of you!" She started kissing Naruto as he returned the favor of exchanging sexual fluids, and wanted more but not too much as he was still tied down to the bed.

"You know what's coming next right, Naruto?" She had dropped the kun so he wouldn't recognize her as much. "How do you know my na- AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh this feels too good to happen, but don't do-o-o it yet, I'm still a vir-virgin" was Naruto last thoughts until he began trancing out, only having little vision as Hinata started riding him. She screamed out in pain as her hymen was broken, but slapped Naruto to stay awake. "Come on! I can still be screwed by you, you stupid blonde virgin, your dick is amazing, and I will make it mine!"

She rode it up and down as fast as she could, but began losing speed to tease her love, juices flowing out of both of them. Instead of Naruto thrusting, she began doing squats, pullin cum out of him, and then laid down on Naruto, licking him inside mouth everywhere, with only her thrusting down. "Damn, I can't take it, I need to cum alre-read-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto had just climaxed inside her as Hinata herself orgasmed around his manhood. Hinata had gotten off of him glad that he tranced out, said with final words before slumber, "I can't believe came from this weird woman TWICE, I need some time off missions.

Hinata smiled cutely at him as she cleaned, dressed herself and weaved a few signs to come down and run to her house, and had a good nights sleep, thinking of nothing except what she had just accomplished with a final saying "This is just the first, I have more fetishes to come for you, my sweet lovely Naruto-kun."


End file.
